Gabriel
by salllzy
Summary: A single accident was all it took. Oneshot for now, might add more to it.


**Disclaimer- don't own Lewis or Sims, no money is made off this story.**

 **Authors note- this is slash, don't like then don't read. This is going to have supernatural elements in it. The only thing I can safely say that is mine is the OC.**

* * *

Another boring simple day, after all there was only so much that a single vampire could do in a day. Lilac eyes scanned the room, it was his pride and joy other than his garden and his kitchen. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy being alive he did, he was just lonely. For years he had watched as his friends and former coven members found their mates and left him, he envied them but he also didn't want to get in the way of their happiness. But instead of allowing it to get him down he had thrown himself into what ever he could find, nectar making, cooking, gardening, playing chess. It hadn't mattered to him at one point he had managed to rewire the entire house and put in a new bathroom and kitchen, but then again there was only him so he had no idea why he had did all of that, it wasn't as if the house was old. Still so long as he was busy it didn't really matter if he had a mate or not, he would be content with his plants and other things. But that didn't mean that he wasn't lonely he was, and sometimes he wished that he could go out into the world and find his mate. But then again it wasn't like his kind were accepted, even though the world didn't know about them many people and creatures still felt danger when he was near so it made it hard for him to go out and talk to someone who wasn't a vampire.

Nearly all animals had a ingrained sense that told them when a bigger predator was near them, so it made it hard to have a pet. Even some humans who had a high self preservation knew that there was something far more dangerous than them, many of them would feel the hairs on the back of their necks stand on end. Their bodies knew what their mind didn't want to say, still having some sort of self preservation meant that those people lived longer well depending on their job. Still like his mother once said 'you will never get anything done sitting around' words that he still held dear to his heart. This had been his home since he had been changed, and while he was not sure just how old he was he knew that the house was far older than he was. His sire had lived in the house after it had first been built and he had been only a century old, with a tired sigh he shook his head. Sitting around here would do him no good, it was time that he got back out into the world, the world that he had hid from for so long.

~~~ England, Oxford ~~~~~

When he had arrived in Oxford he had thought that he would be able to get used to the smells, sounds and the constant blood being pumped through mortal veins and not being able to drink from one of them. Not that he would, the smells that they were giving off was enough to make him feel sick. The last person that had walked past him had smelt of death and decay and that was saying something, considering just what he was. As he walked down the cobblestone path his mind wandered, why had he left his home? Why had he gone through all of this trouble? They were questions that he didn't have the answers to, questions that had been running through his head since he had came to Oxford.

Still it wasn't all bad, there was a number of good book shops, and it wasn't like he was bored there was a number of things that he could do. Coming to Oxford had been an adventure in itself, it wasn't that he lacked funds, he had plenty of money and had even bought himself a second house just in-case he found a reason to stay in Oxford longer than what he had planned. As he continued walking he didn't see the person that was on the phone in-front of him, then again life has a funny way of throwing people a curve ball. As it stood he didn't see the person in-front of him until it was too late and they both tumbled to the floor.

"Didn't you look where you were going?"

There was anger in the voice and it was no surprise after all the man was covered in coffee, and from the wince on his face it was still hot as well. He quickly scrambled off the other man, but making sure that he didn't go too fast he didn't want anyone suspecting anything. He held out a hand for the man who batted it away and stood up without his help, he watched as the man looked at his shirt and began grumbling under his breath. He knew that he wasn't meant to hear it and tuned it out, he had a lot of practice after all. He did feel guilty over the fact that the man was now wearing a ruined suit and supporting burns underneath the shirt.

"I am sorry, I got lost and didn't see you. Is there anything I can do?"

He fidgeted as the man continued to look at him, there was something about the blonde haired man that called to him but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was. If there was one thing that he had learned it was when your instincts told you something you listened, and right now they were trying to tell him something. Lilac eyes looked at the shirt before he came to a decision one that would change everything for both men.

"Let me buy you a new shirt and coffee, its the least I can do. Balthazar Gabriel, but most people call me Gabriel."

The blonde haired man looked as if he was in two minds about accepting the offer, on one hand he did need a new shirt and a good cup of coffee as he hadn't really slept in three days. On the other hand he had no idea just who this man was, he could be the killer they were after. But for once he wasn't going to be cautious, he had been cautious about everything after Zoe and Scarlett. Lewis had been going on about how he needed to find someone, be they male or female. While they hadn't met under the best ways he found his lips twitching into a smile.

"James Hathaway."

Balthazar's lips twitched into a smile for some reason it felt like the start of something beautiful.


End file.
